


Where a Sun Once Burned Up

by thebaddestwolf



Series: Ten x Rose Ficlets [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, ten x rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally <a href="http://thebadddestwolf.tumblr.com/post/58617431677/there-is-a-place-in-the-universe-where-a-sun-once">posted on August 18, 2013</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where a Sun Once Burned Up

There is a place in the universe where a sun once burned up.

The Doctor returns there sometimes, because although the universe is closed-off there are transparent bits, and he can steal glimpses of her.

He watches her carry on, starting over from scratch. 

He watches her strive to find her way back to him.

Then, for a brief, glorious time she does.

Soon, he’s watching her and him build a life together.

He watches the dimples on their daughter’s cheeks and freckles on their son’s nose.

He watches them have everything he couldn’t and through them he finds peace.

One day she is gone. Not long after, so is he.

But the Doctor still returns to that point in space, TARDIS floating amidst the pink and yellow stardust, and he thinks about the way his hearts sang when she told him forever.

And he resolves to carry her promise as long as he can.

Because forever can’t come soon enough. 


End file.
